Adelaide Australia Temple
The Adelaide Australia Temple is the 89th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, the 2nd temple built in Australia after the Sydney Australia Temple (1984) and the first temple for the Australian state of South Australia. Located just a few miles northeast of Adelaide's city center in the suburb of Marden, the Adelaide Australia Temple stands next to a college campus on Lower Portrush Road, a major route through suburban Adelaide. The granite edifice, capped with a gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni, is surrounded by trees and gardens with gathering plazas on each of the four sides of the building. Temple History Before the Adelaide Australia Temple was built, Adelaide-area members traveled between 15 and 20 hours each way to the Sydney Australia Temple. The groundbreaking ceremony for the Adelaide Australia Temple was held on the same day as the groundbreaking ceremonies for the Louisville Kentucky Temple and Veracruz Mexico Temple. The groundbreaking service for the Adelaide Australia Temple was held in the nearby Firle Chapel under heavy rain that drummed on the roof of the building. Following the site dedicatory prayer, as the congregation proceeded to the temple site to break ground, the rain stopped and dark clouds gave way to blue skies. Elder Vaughn J. Featherstone, who presided at the ceremony, said that because of the members' commitment to temple attendance, they "surely merit a temple in their midst."2 The Adelaide Australia Temple generated a high level of community interest as local media outlets carried numerous stories describing the construction activities. Two weeks before the open house, extensive radio and newspaper advertising invited the public to tour the building, resulting in 49,303 visitors during the eight-day open house. The Adelaide Australia Temple was dedicated by President Gordon B. Hinckley on an 11-day trip to Asia and the Pacific where he dedicated four temples. He dedicated the Fukuoka Japan Temple on Sunday, June 11, the Adelaide Australia Temple on Thursday, June 15, the Melbourne Australia Temple on Friday, June 16, and the Suva Fiji Temple on Sunday, June 18, 2000. Temple District The Adelaide Australia Temple serves members from 3 stakes and 1 district headquartered in South Australia and Northern Territory: South Australia * Adelaide Australia Firle Stake * Adelaide Australia Marion Stake * Adelaide Australia Modbury Stake Northern Territory * Northern Territory Australia District Presidents * Robin F. Hill 2017– * Jouni E. Soininen 2014–2017 * Barry Lee 2011–2014 * Philip F. Howes 2008–2011 * Charles Parsons 2005–2008 * Thomas F. Hooper 2003–2005 * Robert J. Wilmott 2000–2003 See Also * LDS Church in South Australia * Australia List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Adelaide Australia Temple The Adelaide Australia Temple is the 89th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Located just a few miles northeast of Adelaide's city center in the suburb of Marden, the Adelaide Australia Temple stands next to a college campus on Lower Portrush Road, a major route through suburban Adelaide. The granite edifice, capped with a gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni, is surrounded by trees and gardens with gathering plazas on each of the four sides of the building. Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Marden Category:Adelaide Category:Australia Category:South Australia Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley